I'll back
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: "Isso é uma promessa, ouviu?" / One-shot - NaruIno - UA


_Naruto_ não... Ah, vocês já devem imaginar. Mas bem que eu gostaria de ser a mente por trás dessa série para assim o Sasuke não inventar de matar os meus personagens favoritos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

- _**I'll back!**_ -

**.**

17 de fevereiro de 2008. Ele se lembra: O céu estava tão lindo que aquele pareceria ser um dia excelente, e foi. Mas a noite chegou.

O sol mal havia se pondo, até. _Aquilo_ chegou sorrateiro, sem arrombar portas, sem derrubar vasos. Não convinha fazer escândalo antes da hora, afinal. Porém, quando fez – ele se lembra muito bem – nenhum daqueles dois poupou gritos e palavras de baixo calão. Enquanto isso, uma terceira pessoa nem imaginava o que a aguardava: Se soubesse, talvez não cantarolasse tanto no trânsito.

A moça jamais poderia prever isso, mas o que ela encontraria no andar de cima, na cama de casal, seria tão chocante que o seu cérebro pifaria, suas pernas congelariam e as lágrimas rolariam rosto abaixo sem controle algum. A essa altura, _aquilo_ já havia se calado e ido embora. Agora era só esperar. Maldito!

Naquele dia, a vontade que ele teve foi de abraçar Ino com todas as suas forças. De protegê-la ao máximo. Porém, ele não podia fazer nada a não ser observá-la sacudir e gritar com o corpo de Uzumaki Naruto. Ele sabia que nunca antes ela desejou tanto ouvir as besteiras dele ou o riso desmedido que o sujeito de repente inventava de dar. Aquele rapaz era chato, inconveniente e gostava de se fantasiar de gari até quando não era Carnaval... Uma criançona, apesar da aparência adulta e viril. E isso era o que doeria mais quando soubessem da morte dele.

Se bem que, em Ino, a dor teria outros motivos, claro. E outras proporções. É duro sentir o rosto e as mãos ainda quentes de alguém que já não vivia mais. É duro ver o buraco da bala bem na altura do coração – ou, no máximo, da artéria aorta.

E então, a pior parte: Os policiais no quarto, eles chegaram há pouco tempo mas logo iriam embora. E Ino foi até o rosto de Naruto, que parecia apenas dormir – No entanto, uma linha de sangue saindo da boca e quase alcançando o lençol.

- Eu voltarei. – A frase saiu mais segura impossível, apesar da voz trêmula – Você vai ver... Ninguém faz isso com você sem pagar caro. Isso é uma promessa, ouviu?

Não deu tempo de ela se despedir direito. Ino, algemada, teve que ir embora imediatamente também. Pega em flagrante. Homicídio. Injustiça.

**.**

**.**

17 de fevereiro de 2012. Ele se lembra: Hoje ameaçou chover. Mas, poxa, ele teria a memória daquela peixinha de _Procurando Nemo_ se esquecesse um detalhe desses, fora que o dia ainda não terminou.

E nem terminaria enquanto ele não resolvesse aquilo de uma vez. Ino passou quatro anos atrás das grades porque alguém lhe matou o noivo. Será que ela ainda é aquela moça animada e sorridente de antes? Será que ela ainda papearia muito sobre televisão, cosméticos e tênis – ela amava esse esporte – com aquele mesmo sorrisão que ela tinha? Ele rezou que sim.

- Que venha a próxima testemunha.

Assim que ele entrou, teve certeza: A primeira coisa que Ino fez ao vê-lo foi sorrir. Sabe aquele sorriso incrédulo que vai aumentando, aumentando, aumentando? Ele a acompanhou no gesto, sabia que a vontade dela era de correr até ele e agradecer, agradecer profundamente, por tal milagre.

Ele se lembra: Ela havia prometido, ela _voltaria_. E ele, Uzumaki Naruto, faria o possível para ajuda-la nisso e a fazer o canalha sem nome e sem escrúpulos pagar por ter tentado algo tão torpe contra os dois.

Foi complicado manter os sorrisos, manter a esperança durante todo esse tempo. Porém, à tardinha, saiu a sentença e a tudo valeu a pena. Naruto e Ino saíram pela porta da frente do tribunal, aos beijos. Talvez fosse melhor arranjarem logo um restaurante para um jantar especial, afinal a noite seria linda. Linda como poucas.

**.fim**

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Como eu queria escrever algo com esse casal... E olha que eu ainda tenho mais duas ideias na fila, jajaja! A princípio, era para isso ser uma death-fic, mas, enfim, de histórias do tipo o FF já está cheio. Principalmente quando o mocinho é quem acaba morto, deixando a namorada sozinha e às vezes até com um filho na barriga.

Não seja leitor fantasma, deixem reviews nesta bagaça! *tá, essa foi ruim demais*

ooo


End file.
